


Dance Floors and Butts

by fields_of_falafel



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: First work - Freeform, M/M, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been touching your butt for the past half-hour but I swear the first five minutes were accidental [tumblr prompt]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Floors and Butts

It was hot and sweaty in the club, and Brendon was loving it. This was the place he needed to be. The loud pumping music, the alcohol in his veins, the press of warm bodies against him, yes, simply, yes.

Ryan, on the other hand, had been dragged to this club by his old friend Pete, who had run off somewhere with some guy. He hadn’t seen him in an hour. Ryan had managed to stay out of the way of the drunken dancers, but only barely. There was barely enough space against the wall to keep the sweaty people away from him.

After about three beers (since Ryan was a bit of a lightweight) he found himself on the dance floor, looking for any good piece of ass. Lucky for him, he found it. 

The incredibly hot brunette boy pulled Ryan to him as soon as he saw him. It wasn’t long, as they were dancing and moving to the beat, before Ryan’s hands accidentally touched the boy’s ass.

“Oh, shit, sorry.” Ryan mumbled. Brendon shrugged it off, wishing he’d ‘accidentally’ do that more.

About four minutes later, it happened again, and Ryan’s hands lingered for just a moment before going back up to the boy’s hips. 

Brendon raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face for just a second, just long enough for Ryan to notice. Ryan, being as socially awkward as he was, didn’t know what to do. Touch the butt? Avoid the butt? Grope the butt? It was all too confusing. 

Either way, about five minutes later Ryan’s hands found themselves attached to this boy that he didn’t even know’s butt. If he was being completely honest, he liked it. He liked the butt.

It’d been about twenty minutes and Brendon now had his mouth right next to Ryan’s ear, his breath hot and heavy. Ryan was fucking turned on.

“I’m Brendon, just so you know.” He told him, feeling his lips just brush the tip of his ear.

Brendon.  
“And it seems to me that you like what you’re feeling.” Brendon fucking moaned in his ear. Brendon grinded against Ryan, and he felt like life couldn’t get any better. The dark-haired man across from him stared him straight in the eyes, glancing at his mouth for a quick moment before flashing back at him. Ryan went for it, pressing his lips against Brendon’s and it felt like he had the world. Biting lips and tongues sloppily pressing against each other, each one of them hungry for more. 

Ryan broke apart for just one second to say, “We are going back to my place, now.”


End file.
